Game play frame sets may comprise a series of geometrically configured frames which support arrays of objects which are capable of visual and/or tactile perception. Such frame sets commonly allow contestants in a game utilizing the frame set to strategically deduce or infer probabilities relating to the identity of frames not seen or not played, such deductions and inferences being founded upon the contestants' view of an incomplete subset of the game's series of frames, and via the contestant's knowledge and understanding of the identity and character of all of the frames among games set of frames.
The instant inventive frame set, in an improved and enhanced fashion, facilitates a game contestant's frame identity knowledge by utilizing quadrant zones defined upon the frame component as base support for object quadruples arrayed as rotational series of distinct objects. The invention's rotational series of distinct objects allow each of the set's frames to support a unique array of objects, where the number of frames among the set is specified by the formula (n4+n2+2n)/4, with “n” representing a small number of unique object types such as 3 object types, 4 object types, or 5 object types.
The instant invention's utilization of the (n4+n2+2n)/4 rotational object series defining formula advantageously allows game contestants utilizing the inventive frame and playing the inventive game based thereon to memorize and/or conceptually understand the identity of each of the frames among the set. The instant invention's association of unique object series with the frames' quadrant zones further advantageously facilitates a frame edge matching mode of game play upon a flat play surface, such game play utilizing deduction and inference strategies that are facilitated by the game's rotational object series.